evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Langley Sohryu
Volume 4 |japanactor = Yuko Miyamura |voiceactor = Tiffany Grant |brzactor = Fernanda Bulara |fraactor = Marjolaine Poulain |geractor = Julia Ziffer |itaactor = Ilaria Latini, Domitilla D'Amico (young) |spaactor = Ana Pallejà (TV series), Iris Lago (EoE) |latactor = Norma Echavarría (First dub), Georgina Sánchez (Renewal dub), Nallely Solís (DC 21-24 dub)}} is a 14 year old fictional character from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and one of the main female characters. Asuka is designated as the Second Child ("Second Children" in the original Japanese versions) of the Evangelion Project and pilots the Evangelion Unit-02. Her surname is romanized as Soryu in the English manga and Sohryu in the English version of the TV series, the English version of the anime movie and on Gainax's website. Character Overview Asuka is only one quarter Japanese, which accounts for her Japanese name but European appearance. Asuka is a native of Germany, having been raised there, though her nationality is technically American. Asuka's native language is German, and in both the series and the manga she tends to curse in German. Asuka was born to an American father (unknown) and a German mother (deceased). She is a child prodigy and has earned a university degree in an unspecified field as a teenager; she also speaks fluent Japanese, but has trouble reading and writing kanji. Asuka had years of training starting from a young age to become a pilot for the Evangelion. Asuka is very proud of being an Eva pilot, and near-constantly wears her A10 nerve clips in her hair because she wants everyone around her to know that she is a pilot. Asuka's iconic catch-phrase (always directed at Shinji) was , "anta" being a contraction of "anata" meaning "you" and "baka" literally meaning "fool" or "idiot". The official English voice recording renders this as "What are you, stupid?!" Character designer Yoshiyuki Sadamoto explained that he "first designed an Asuka-type girl as the lead character", but felt it might be too similar to previous anime that he and Anno had worked on, such as Gunbuster and Nadia. He suggested to Anno that they change the lead character to a boy, which would be more in keeping with the robot genre. As Sadamoto and Anno designed the series, Sadamoto came to believe that Asuka would occupy the position of an "'idol' in the Eva world". He also described his belief that the relationship between Asuka and Shinji would be similar to the relationship between Jean, Nadia's love interest and eventual husband in the earlier Nadia. Asuka's personality, as well of those for the other characters, was designed so as to be understood at a glance. EVA If it weren't for Sadamoto – Redux". Translation of interview with Yoshiyuki Sadamoto about designing the series. "An easily recognizable silhouette is also important, but I designed the characters so that their personalities could be more or less understood at a glance. For example, even the color and length of the hair expresses personality. I thought that Asuka would occupy the position of an "idol" in the Eva world, and that and Shinji should be just like the relationship between Nadia and Jean." Appearance Asuka has long reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and she appears to be Caucasian. Asuka's hair is loose with the flanks held in twin tails with her red Interface Headset. She wears a school uniform like the others, except she wears white knee socks with red stripes and black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a red watch on her wrist. She also wears outfits such as her pale yellow dress with a lavender choker and red Mary Jane shoes. Her plugsuit is red, stylised with fancy layers and accents with a 02 symbol printed onto the plugsuit. Family Her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, was a scientist of Gehirn's German branch of the Evangelion Project. When Asuka was four years old, Kyoko participated in a contact experiment with Unit-02, similar to the experiment performed by Yui Ikari with Unit-01. She survived the test but became insane, believing that Asuka's doll was her daughter and refusing to acknowledge the real Asuka, referring to her as "that girl over there." She eventually commits suicide by hanging herself; Asuka found her body when she went to tell Kyoko the good news that she had been chosen to become an Eva pilot. Not many details about Asuka's father is revealed. What is known about his background is only what can be inferred from Asuka's own; namely that he is an American citizen and that his last name is Langley. Following Kyoko's hospitalization, he started an affair with a German doctor in charge of Kyoko's case, and would later marry her shortly after Kyoko's suicide. This new mother is immediately repelled by Asuka's defensive nature, and finds herself unable to become attached to her. While talking to Shinji, Asuka states that she doesn't hate her stepmother, but she feels as if she could never replace her real mother. During Kyoko's funeral, Asuka's grandmother had said to Asuka that she was "a strong girl", but it was alright if she needed to cry. However, Asuka protested against the idea and told her grandmother that she had to take care of herself from now on. From that day forward, Asuka promised herself that she would never cry again. This causes her to repress a great deal of emotions, not to mention the emotional scarring that came from her mother's illness and death, leaving her twisted and vulnerable towards the end of the series. Character and Relationships Asuka is a very proud individual, especially in her piloting, and comes across to others as proud and strong, with a very high opinion of both her appearance (particularly her recently "busty" body) and her skill as an Eva pilot. She is stubborn and finds it difficult to express her true feelings to others. She does not like being looked down upon or told what to do as she wants to be viewed as an adult. She is aggressive and can be very opinionated. However, this personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl, a side which the viewer sees in her dreams or thoughts. She is often violent and intrusive of other people's space, especially Shinji's. She also has a strong need to be self-sufficient, and has a great deal of difficulty dealing with her self-perceived failure when she does need help; as her seiyuu Yuko Miyamura wrote of her experiences playing Asuka: "Just to let you know, Asuka wasn't the most open-hearted character I've ever met...every time I tried to draw myself in closer synchronization, Asuka would never allow herself to sync with me. Even in the end, she would never step across the line and draw closer to me. The last scene in The End of Evangelion was done, and still she had never stepped across that line and come forward. One day, I figured out that there was a wall in Asuka's heart." Thus her relationship with Shinji is one of the core aspects of the series, and affects both characters on multiple levels (see next section). Her best (and seemingly her only close) friend is her class representative, Hikari Horaki. Although Asuka and classmate Toji Suzuhara constantly argue, she gives Hikari advice about pursuing Toji. Asuka is openly infatuated with Ryoji Kaji, her former guardian after her mother died, and makes a number of advances toward him which he politely refuses. For this reason she envies her and Shinji's guardian, Misato Katsuragi, especially after Misato and Kaji rekindle their romantic relationship. The "Director's Cut" of Episode 24 also shows Asuka violently confronting Shinji and saying he's lying when he tells her that Kaji is dead. She also initially tries to befriend Rei Ayanami, but Rei is uninterested. Asuka interprets this as arrogance, and starts to developed deep antipathy towards her. In the English dub, she calls her "wonder girl". In Episode 22, they share an elevator ride in which Rei tells her she needs to open herself to her Eva as Asuka's synch scores are falling, but Asuka violently lashes out, and calls her "the Commander's doll", clearly projecting onto her her mother's doll and her own hatred of them. In her early appearances, Asuka has a high synchronization ratio and displays exceptional skill as an Eva pilot. She is also very aggressive and confident in battle, which works both for and against her as the series progresses. After being defeated in battle by the Angel Zeruel, Asuka's self-confidence (and, correspondingly, her sync ratio and effectiveness as a pilot) begins to dwindle. This comes to a head in Episode 22, when the Angel Arael appears. Burdened by increasingly poor results in synchronization tests, Asuka is infuriated when she is ordered to serve as backup for Rei. She launches herself in Unit-02 and tries to attack the Angel alone but is overwhelmed by its attack, which forces her to relive the painful memories of her past and causes her to suffer a mental and emotional breakdown, and is unable to even activate her Eva in the following episode. Asuka runs away from home, and is eventually found by NERV in a bath tub, starving and near death, as without being able to pilot, Asuka believes she has no reason left to live. Movies ''The End of Evangelion'' In The End of Evangelion, Asuka is placed inside Unit-02 for protection from the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces assault on the GeoFront. With Unit-02 submerged in a lake and bombarded by depth charges, Asuka declares that she does not want to die and, in a moment of clarity, realizes that her mother's soul is carried within the Eva and has been protecting her all along. She regains her self-identity, engages and defeats the JSSDF, and is later confronted by the Mass Produced Evas. During the battle, she successfully disables all nine opponents; however, Unit-02's power runs out, and the MP Evas' S² Engines allow them to remain functional even after being severely damaged and/or mutilated. They proceed to eviscerate and dismember Unit-02 using their Spear of Longinus replicas, thus causing Asuka's body to actually suffer the wounds inflicted to the machine and apparently killing her (her Entry Plug is never seen being destroyed, but the NERV staff appear to believe her dead). During this final assault, Asuka is briefly able to reactivate Unit-02 through pure fury, but only enough for it to move its arm slightly, nowhere near the full "berserker" mode that Shinji is able to achieve. Her final words before death are a whispered "I'll kill you", repeated more and more frantically. Inside Instrumentality, Asuka also demands that Shinji give herself to her, but Shinji is unwilling to give back any affection himself. Asuka confronts Shinji as he desperately asks for help and says he wants to stay with her forever, but Asuka rejects him, claiming he only wants to use her as an escape. Outraged, Shinji chokes her. She is the second person to come back from Instrumentality at the conclusion of the movie, after Shinji rejects it. Asuka caresses Shinji tenderly in a manner reminiscent of Yui, which stops him from choking her again. Asuka's final line is "kimochi warui", roughly translated as "How disgusting". Asuka's interactions with Shinji .]] See: Theory and Analysis: Asuka and Shinji's Relationship (on EvaGeeks Wiki) Throughout the series, Shinji carries out a deceptively straightforward relationship with Asuka, who is going through puberty and deeply confused and uncertain: "The thing I would like to say to the friend in my heart is, "Asuka, you're just a fourteen-year-old kid, aren't you?" Fourteen is a time of life when you are thrown against the wall of life. You are forced to learn. It's puberty, where you decide what kind of life you're going to live, right? Evangelion came to its climax just as you hit that point, but after that, what would your choices be, Asuka? What good would you try to do? What kind of adult would you grow into?" in Episode 9.]] Shinji and Asuka are seemingly attracted to each other, but neither is able to properly express their feelings. Asuka's overbearing attitude and inability to admit her vulnerabilities keeps her from opening up to Shinji. In the episodes shortly after their first meeting, she seems to enjoy flirting with him and teasing him sexually. Nonetheless, it is through her that Shinji finds the confidence he needed to work hard at synchronizing his movements with hers to defeat the Angel Israfel in Episode 9. She and Shinji kiss in Episode 15, but she almost suffocates by holding his nose shut, not realizing this was making Shinji even more hesitant. As the series progresses and her abilities as a pilot diminish, the resulting damage to her ego causes her to become increasingly blunt to Shinji, as she feels insecure by Shinji's improving performance, something she feels is unearned as Asuka herself has trained his entire life for piloting Eva, unlike Shinji. The Director's Cut of Episode 22 reveals that, despite her actions, she still wants Shinji's affections and is saddened, frustrated and angered by his shying away from her (unable to recognize that her taunts and aggression are keeping him from getting close to her), and has interpreted his earlier passiveness and lack of reaction as conscious rejection. During Arael's attack on her psyche, when she thinks about Shinji, she states (internally), "Why are you there damn you?! You don't do anything! You won't help me! You won't even hold me!" These lines are juxtaposed with Shinji, for instance, rescuing her from the volcano in Episode 10, paying attention to her, showing the clash between Shinji's actions and Asuka's expectations, even as Asuka has difficulty accepting Shinji and recognizing his own insecurities, as well as Asuka's many provocations - like when she tried to tease him in Episode 9, only to be frustrated at him not picking up on her advances. She also seems to be very jealous of Shinji's friendship with Rei, which deepens her disgust toward Rei and fuels her venom toward her, especially in the later episodes. The fractured state of Asuka and Shinji's relationship becomes a key factor on events in The End of Evangelion. At the start of the movie, Shinji is shown with Asuka in her hospital room, begging her for help and trying to rouse her from unconsciousness. He accidentally pulls loose her vital sign monitors, exposing her breasts; he masturbates to this sight, but afterward is horrified and disgusted with himself for doing so. His guilt and increased self-loathing add to his previous traumas and cause him to become so uncaring of his own existence that he does not resist when the invading JSSDF soldiers try to kill him. This forces Misato to save him and to try to rouse him from this state so that he can escape the GeoFront in Unit-01. The beginning of the trauma of seeing the mangled remains of Unit-02 in the hands of the MP Evas cause Shinji to enter to panic, and he enters Instrumentality as Yui asks him what he wishes for and he has a vision of a woman's clutched breasts. Asuka loudly proclaims he can't stand the sight of him, but Shinji replies that it is because he is just like her, as she is implied to be in some sort of sexual fantasy or activity inside Instrumentality with him. Asuka then confronts him on his masturbation at the hospital earlier, claiming that not only she knows about it, but that it is in fact a habit, and she dares him to do it again in front of her. Asuka claims she wants Shinji all for herself, or nothing at all. Shinji, however, replies that he cannot understand Asuka because she won't tell him anything. In a scene reminiscent of their kiss scene in Episode 15, he begs Asuka for help, stating he is afraid of Misato and Rei, while also revealing his true feelings for Asuka ("I want to help you, and I want to stay with you forever...You're the only person who can help me."). However, Asuka refuses, claiming he is only using her as an escape. Overwhelmed with his own hopelessness upon her refusing, Shinji loses control and strangles her. However, in the aftermath of the film's finale, Shinji appears on a beach with none other than Asuka, the first person after him to return from Instrumentality. He tries to strangle her; she does not physically resist him, but instead lifts her hand to stroke his face - incidentally, as Yui had done earlier before as Shinji rejected Instrumentality. At this he collapses, weeping onto her, and as the film ends she says, "気持ち悪い。" ("Kimochi warui", translated into English in the subtitles as "how disgusting" in the dub, alternatively "I feel sick"). The exact meaning of the symbolism in this scene, as well as the intended meaning of Asuka’s final words, are unclear and heavily debated. As the series ends there, the specifics of her and Shinji's subsequent lives are left up to the audience. Official artwork seen on posters and DVD boxes for The End of Evangelion depicts Shinji and Asuka looking out over the ruins of the world. It is implied that this occurs very soon after the final scene. Asuka's exact feelings towards Shinji are uncertain, and are muddled at best. She displays much interest toward him and gets jealous of Rei's interactions with Shinji. Thus it is uncertain as to whether or not she actually feels romantic attraction towards him, though it is likely she experiences sexual attraction towards him. Hideaki Anno has also written a song about their relationship, which was fully produced and recorded, but ultimately unused, in favor of Komm, süsser Tod. Other Media Manga adaptation by Sadamoto In the manga adaptation by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Asuka is somewhat tamer than her anime counterpart. Though self-centered (seemingly even more so than in the anime), she's on slightly better terms with Shinji. She first appears in volume 4 of the series. She also has blonde hair instead of the auburn/red hea from the series. There were many changes to the sequence of events concerning her. In the anime, her first battle (against Gaghiel) took up an entire episode and included an (arguably vital) assist from Shinji. In the manga, her solo defeat of the angel is only briefly mentioned in a video clip about her shown by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi to Misato, Rei, and Shinji. Shinji's first actual meeting with Asuka is also depicted differently. In the anime, their first meeting is aboard the naval carrier Over the Rainbow, and Asuka allows Shinji into the cockpit of Unit-02 while she fights Gaghiel. In the manga, Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke first encounter Asuka at an arcade, where she is unable to grab the toy she wants from the machine she is playing. She then notices the boys staring at her and demands a "viewing fee" from them for seeing her panties (100 yen, as opposed to the anime in which Toji's "viewing fee" is a slap across the face). She and Toji begin to quarrel, and then Asuka accidentally bumps into a thug and is threatened by his gang. Asuka then proceeds to single-handedly take on—and defeat—the entire gang. Shinji is punched in the face by one of the thugs during the melee, and not until he arrives at NERV headquarters does he learn that the girl he has just met is in fact Asuka. In the fight against Israfel, instead of staying in Misato's apartment, she is put in a special room with Shinji, monitored via a hidden camera by Misato. Also, her background is changed so that she is actually a test-tube baby. Asuka's mother and her husband were unable to conceive a child, and divorced after he had an affair. When he re-married and was able to have a daughter with his new wife, Kyoko decided to be artificially inseminated. The result was Asuka. Asuka's "father" is barely mentioned, though she claims that he was a renowned scientist and that the sperm bank was part of a eugenics program. However, despite her knowledge of her "father's" achievements, Asuka still suffers from an inferiority complex. In her mind, the circumstances of her conception mean that she is nothing more than spare parts or that she is artificial in nature, although she puts another spin on this while talking about it with Shinji. The feelings of inferiority that accompany these opinions are what drive her to overachieve and overcompensate. Also, Asuka has repressed the memories of her mother's death, making Arael's attack on her psyche especially traumatic; it is revealed that at some point before her mother's suicide, she tried to strangle Asuka. The manga re-imagines the infamous hospital opening scene from The End of Evangelion with Asuka and Shinji, beginning much the same way it does in the movie. However, from here it diverges incredibly. Shinji shouts that the Asuka he wants isn't the girl lying before him and Asuka seems to awaken from her coma and temporarily strangles Shinji. Luckily, NERV hospital staff separate the two and Shinji is led out as Asuka angrily screams that she hates everybody. Shinji breaks down crying over this and is traumatized by what she said to him. The manga also re-imagines the battle between Asuka and the MP Evangelions from the End of Evangelion. While she is defeated by the MP Evangelions, neither her nor Unit-02 suffer the same fate as they do in the movie. Just when the MP Evangelions are about to finish her off, Shinji arrives in Unit-01 and defeats them. While initially wondering if Shinji was waiting for the right moment to appear, she is grateful that Shinji saved her. However, just when they thought it was over, the MP Evangelions reactivate due to them having S2 Engines. Afterwards, Asuka watches as Unit-01 fully awakens, is stopped by the Lance of Longinus, which returned to Earth, and is crucified by the MP Evangelions. She then tearfully watches as the MP Evangelions drag Unit-01, with Shinji still in it, into the atmosphere and begin the Third Impact. Her transition guide is Kaji, which she takes to mean that Kaji loved her all along. She then reverts to LCL. The final stage of the manga depicts a re-imagined world after Shinji rejected Instrumentality, a world in which none of the Children appear to have been Evangelion pilots. After disembarking a train at a station in Tokyo, Shinji hears a cry for help from the train carriage: a girl is unable to disembark due to the crowd of people getting on. Shinji grabs hold of her hand and manages to pull her through the crowd and onto the platform: the girl is revealed to be Asuka. As they introduce themselves, they both experience a strong feeling of déjà vu, as if they have met before. After an awkward moment, Asuka gives Shinji a special "thank you" by thanking him in German ("Danke schön!") before each goes off on their own way. ''Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA-'' Asuka as a human Asuka, who's 17 in ''ANIMA'', has fully recovered from her mental trauma she suffered during the end of the anime. She's now very cheerful and cares a lot for Shinji and even for Rei, something that would have been unbelievable 3 years ago. She still pilots Unit-02 which is later modified into the Evangelion Unit-02 Type II. Asuka as an Evangelion Synthesis When Asuka (piloting her Eva-02 Allegorica) got infected by some unknown ancient living organisms during her fight against Armaros on the Moon, she somehow merged with her Eva, resulting in the creation of a Human-Evangelion Synthesis. The best description for her would be that of a giant woman with Evangelion-like details throughout her body than an Eva per se. She sports an all-red armor, despite the fact that Asuka was using the silver-armored Eva-02 Allegorica at the time of her infection. She still uses the Allegorica but the unit is now part of her own body, being her "hair". That means that she is now able to fly whenever she wants. She also still has an Entry Plug, even though it is virtually useless. The main problem for this entity is her behavior. She has more or less the mentality of a baby, toying with tanks and having next to no knowledge about the world. She was nicknamed "Crimson A1" by NERV JAPAN, much to Hikari's dismay. The latter told the others to call her "Asuka" in order to return her to her former human self. After a failed attempt to bring back Asuka to her normal self, she was absorbed into another dimension. She would later come back as an enemy as the Torwartα1'. The latter has virtually the same appearance as Crimson A1 but with a black and a much darker red color scheme. Shinji Ikari Raising Project Main article: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project In this manga version, Asuka is a childhood friend of Shinji's. Although she still makes fun of him, she's also shown to have romantic feelings for him. As such, she was jealous when Rei joined them in school. The two of them dispute his attention for the remainder of the manga. Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days Main article: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days Similarly to SIRP, Asuka is Shinji's childhood friend and has strong feelings for him. They constantly get into fights and Asuka is shown to be jealous of Rei and particularly Kaworu. At one point, Shinji is invited to play a concerto with Kaworu but he decides to take care of a sick Asuka instead. Her feelings of inferiority are preserved, and she tries to overcompensate, as she is especially violent in the earlier chapters of the series. In the ending, however, they realize their feelings for one another and it is implied they are getting together. Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku Main article: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku Asuka is generally the same as she is depicted in the original manga and routinely teases Shinji. She is an artificially created child, like Rei and Kaworu. She is the only one of the three to have had parents or go to school prior to her current one. It is later revealed that on one of her first assignments, Asuka was forced to kill her mother after Angels took possession of her body. Despite her hatred of Angels, she still befriends Kaworu after he reveals his true heritage to her. Unlike other versions, she also seems to get along well with Rei, and is visibly upset when Rei is shot by Gendo. At the end of the series, she is shown attending school alongside Shinji and Rei, starting up a normal life after Gendo's death and the defeat of the Angels. Petit Eva: Evangelion@School Main article: Petit Eva: Evangelion@School In Petit Eva, Asuka is also shown to be Shinji's childhood friend, constantly getting into fights. She is very energetic. In the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation, she also shows romantic interest in him and almost kisses him before being interrupted by Kensuke filming them and the rest of the cast watching them. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann In the 2007 anime Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann, Asuka, alongside Rei, as well other female characters from other Gainax works, appear in episode 6, dressed in bunny outfits working in a bathhouse. However, it is revealed by the end of the episode that those girls were instead beastmen in disguise. Other characters include Mahoro from Mahoromatic, Nono and Lal'c from Diebuster. Edge Of Spider-Verse Asuka makes a cameo appearance alongside Kaworu, Rei and Shinji in the fifth chapter of Marvel's Edge of Spider-Verse storyline. Character Notes Asuka's Japanese surname comes from the Japanese WWII aircraft carrier Soryu. Her German surname comes from the American aircraft carrier Langley, also from WWII, while her mother's name refers to the nearly completed Nazi aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin. Her first name comes from , who is the main character of a Japanese comic written by . Her mother's first name, "Kyoko", also comes from that comic's character . "明日 Asu" means "tomorrow" and "今日 Kyo" means "today" in Japanese. The scene in which Asuka's mother, following her mental breakdown refuses to acknowledge Asuka & pretends that the doll is her daughter seems to be taken almost verbatim from a scene in Hayao Miyazaki's Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind (manga). Anno had previously worked on the film version of Nausicaa & had expressed an interest in creating a side story centered around one of the supporting characters, but was denied permission by Miyazaki. Non-franchise Video Games Asuka appears in the Super Robot Wars game series, where she often butts heads with equally hot-headed and intelligent Kouji Kabuto, the pilot of Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser. She is also implied to have developed crushes on famous heroes, such as Char Aznable (in the guise of Quattro Bageena) and Amuro Ray. However, the writers of the Super Robot Wars are evidently believers in Asuka and Shinji's suppressed feelings for each other. For example, in Super Robot Wars Alpha, Asuka jealously seizes a bouquet of roses Shinji meant for Lynn Minmei. In Super Robot Wars Alpha 3, she snaps Shinji out of his depressed state during the battle with the mass-produced Evas by declaring that she could not be with someone who'd simply lie down and die. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2 the character Leona Heidern has an alternate costume that resembles Asuka's plug suit. She also has a costume that resembles Rei. References de:Asuka Langley Sōryū fr:Asuka Langley Sohryu ru:Аска Лэнгли Сорью Category:Characters Category:Evangelion pilots Category:NERV Category:Evangelions Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion characters